1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, and more particularly to an electrical card connector with contact module. This application relates to the copending application Ser. No. 14/604,640.
2. Description of Prior Arts
TaiWan Patent No. M397629, published on Feb. 1, 2011 discloses an electrical card connector. The electrical card connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing, and a shell covering the insulative housing. Each of the contact includes a fixing portion, a connecting portion extending from the fixing portion forwardly, and an engaging portion extending from the connecting portion forwardly. When an electrical card is inserted into the electrical card connector, the electrical card pushes the engaging portion and the engaging portion drives the connecting portion rotary around a connecting point between the fixing portion and the connecting portion. Under a long-term use, the contact may occur a permanent deformation in the connecting point, and the electrical card connector will be in a bad usage effect.
An electrical card connector having a plurality of contacts in a stable state is desired.